Dispensers for storing and organizing articles are well known. In particular, such dispensers are useful for individuals who suffer from medical conditions that regularly require large amounts of pills or tablets, often on a daily basis. It is important that a user be able to store and organize their medication to ensure that all is consumed. Dispensers with individual compartments that represent each day of the week or month can be filled with appropriate numbers and types of pills and tablets once each period. Then, it is simply a matter of opening each compartment on the appropriate day and taking the medication found inside. This arrangement minimizes the time required to organize the medication to a single period each week or month which allows the user to concentrate on collecting and arranging the medication according to their prescription. The dispensers provide a convenient and easy to use central storage location. Most known dispenser are sufficiently small that they are also easily and conveniently transportable by the user.
A problem with existing dispensers is that they often contain large amounts of potentially dangerous drugs that are easily transported. It is not inconceivable that the dispenser could fall into the wrong hands such as those of a child to provide them with easy access to potentially lethal drugs.